parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 11 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part eleven of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * (As Thomas speeds onward with his eight freight cars and Toad being pushed by Gator from behind, he meets up with a traveller) * Person: Hello, fellow travellers. I'm in the middle of a journey, just as you appear to be. Others travellers I meet are like brothers and sisters to me. If a town is what you seek, follow tis path to the East. A desert town called Dry Dry Outpost waits at path's end. * Thomas: Okay. (sets off on his way once again and hits a tree to get a letter and speeds onward once again) Look! There's Dry Dry Outpost Town, and we've finally made it. (The six heroes arrive and see a mouse coming out of a shop and gasp when it vanishes. The two engines with their four friends following decide to follow the mouse, but end up with the mouse running away, and finally catch the mouse, who gives Thomas items in his shop to buy. Once off again, Thomas and his six friends decide to sleep for the night at 10:30pm and wake up at 7:00am in the morning. The six heroes set off and go through a door and get another letter on the upper places of the town and arrive to meet a person) * Moustafa: (in disguise) How did you get here? Who told you how I found this place? (reveals himself as Moustafa) ...Yes, Moustafa is my name. When I'm out and about in Dry Dry Outpost, I use the name Sheek. You look nice enough. I'm a good judge of character. I've been watching you ever since you came to town. I still can't believe you found me without being told. I think you must have extremely good luck, yes? Your name is Thomas, yes? * Thomas: Yes. * Moustafa: I heard that you want to go to Dry Dry Ruins. I have a feeling you are on an important journey, so I will tell you the secret. Dry Dry Ruins is a very important place. My ancestors have watched over it for many generations. If I do not keep evil folk out of the ruins, who will? You must promise me that you will tell no one this secret! I'll give you this. (gives Thomas the Pulse Stone) * Thomas: Thanks! * Moustafa: This Pulse Stone is the key to finding Dry Dry Ruins. Take it to the dessert, yes? The Pulse Stone will flash above your head as you get close to the ruins. This Pulse Stone is the key to finding Dry Dry Ruins. Take it to the dessert, yes? The Pulse Stone will flash above your head as you get close to the ruins. * Thomas: Thanks. * Moustafa: The closer you get to the ruins, the faster the Pulse Stone will flash. Find the place where the Pulse Stone flashes the fastest and use it to open the way. (Thomas leaves and meets up with Mr. Chuck Quizmo) * Mr. Chuck Quizmo: Kaaaa-wiiizzz! Chuck Quizmo's the name, and quizzes are my game! You want quizzes, I got 'em! If you can manage to answer me brain-busting questions correctly, then... Y... Yaaa... Yaaaaaaahooo! I'll give you a Star Piece! Want to try a quiz? * Thomas: Sure! Let's go for it. The question is for Speedy's sister in Pinkie Pie. * Mr. Chuck Quizmo: Correct! Congratulations! You can now have a Star Piece. (Thomas gets the next Star piece) You've correctly answered one question so far. Good luck next time! Well, well... Farewell. 'Til we meet again! * Thomas: Ta-ta for now. (leaves with his friends following and arrives at the stone to plant the Pulse stone into the ground and backs away with his friends, scared. As the dust spins round, surrounding the six heroes, a tower now appears in the ground, leaving all the people to flee at once, until Thomas and his friends enter the temple, brave) * Unknown Voice: Bleeag, Bloooaaaagh!! I'm the huge, scary Tutankoopa! Remorseless king of the desert! Who dares t oset foot in this palaces of the sands? Speak and be known! Begone from this palace! Now! Or disaster will befall you! (Thomas and his friends ignore the warning, which scares them a little bit, before they keep going on) Category:UbiSoftFan94